1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a signal converter, and more particularly to an analog-to-digital converter and an image sensor including the analog-to-digital converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
To capture images, image sensors of a charge coupled device (CCD) type or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) type are widely used. Typically, an image sensor includes an analog-to-digital converter that converts an analog signal (e.g., a pixel output voltage) output from a unit pixel into a digital signal. The analog-to-digital converter may operate in various schemes. For example, the analog-to-digital converter may convert the analog signal into the digital signal in a single-slope scheme by comparing the pixel output voltage with a ramp voltage, and by counting a clock signal until the ramp voltage is the same as the pixel output voltage.